One of the most important questions facing nephrology today is whether dietary intervention can arrest or slow down the natural tendency for renal disease to progress to renal failure. The MDRD Trial is designed to answer that question definitively. However, as described in the RFA, to be successful the MDRD Trial must enroll centers which have: 1) The ability to identify and recruity patients who are likely to successfully participate in the Trial; 2) The access to a large patient population, which is geographically stable and medically compliant; 3) The experience to understand the level of commitment needed to successfully execute a study such as this. We respectfully submit that The Ohio State University Renal Division is a center which has the ability, experience, and access to patients which is needed to help make the MDRD Trial Successful. We have been a major participant in the NIH-sponsored Nephrotic Syndrome Trial and the NIH-sponsored Trial of Plasmapheresis in Severe Lupus Glomerulonephritis. We have an ideal patient population, both in size and composition, and a firm committment by the Ohio State University Hospitals and Clinic to provide all of the institutional resources needed to permit us to successfully participate in this trial. Thus, we have carefully analyzed our resources as instructed in the MDRD RFA. That analysis indicates that, if chosen, The Ohio State University Renal Division would be a major contributor to the MDRD Trial.